ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. Baker
Mrs. Baker is Rob's mother. She never appears in the show, and is only mentioned twice, first in "Into the Comics", where Rob's father mentions that she had told him that Rob had gone to the youth center; and in "Lost in Brooklyn", where Rob's family is moving to Australia since she had gotten a permanent job there. She has another son named Jason, who is Rob's older brother and is also not seen on the show. She appears several times in the Ghostwriter book Alias Diamond Jones. There, she is shown to have a kind personality, including stating to Rob that his father has a good heart, despite his rough exterior. She also works in an art gallery. Mrs. Baker also has a small part in Digging For Clues. Alias Diamond Jones Rob's mother had left him a package from Jason, his older brother that attends a deaf school, on the counter in their family apartment, with a note stating that she would be at the art gallery until later. While swimming with his friends at the Lafayette Y pool the next day, Rob remembers that he, his mother and Jason always disliked moving, unlike his father. Before supper, Rob changes his clothes to look like his new pen name, Diamond Jones. His father thinks that their supper times should always be at the same time, and his mother disagrees, stating that her gallery job is not always the same hours. Rob comes in, and his mother smiles and comments that his tie is interesting. His father is very displeased, though, and orders him to change. Days later, Rob's mother comes in his room, wanting him to join her and his father for brunch. Rob is reluctant, and after his mother states that his father is worried that their family is falling apart due to her working, Rob argues back that he likes that his mother is working. He states that if their family falls apart, it would be due to his father, since he is the one that sent Jason away. His mother replies that she also misses Jason, but that he would be back soon enough. She also says that his father has a kind heart under all of his natural gruffness. During the brunch, she tries to calm the tension between Rob and his father, but Rob cannot take it anymore and runs out of the apartment. Rob receives information about a magazine writing contest from his friend Lenni and has a dream that night, including about him being congratulated for his story being by the magazine in the contest. His mother and father are in the audience, and are also proud of him. Rob writes a story for the contest, but his friends dislike what he had written. A few days later, Rob's mother notices her son's despondence after he comes into the living room and is concerned. Rob tells his mother that he is fine, even though he feels the opposite. He later writes in his journal that his revised story is accepted by another magazine, and that he had told his mother and father the good news. His mother had said she would get a frame for his letter so that Rob can hang it in his room. Digging For Clues In the Baker apartment, Mrs. Baker tells Rob to get off the phone (meaning the teletypewriter he is using to write to Jason), and that his brother will be coming in two weeks for the summer. Rob says that he will be off in two minutes, and quickly finishes his conversation with Jason to go to a rally. Rob calls to his mother that he is off the phone before leaving the apartment. Notes *Mrs. Baker's first name is never revealed in the television series or either book. Category:Characters Category:Baker Category:Parents Category:Unseen Characters Category:Book Characters